Fear's Story One-Shot
by fearincubee
Summary: [This is a one-shot] [My first fanfic] I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! This is just a small piece of work of me putting myself in Fear's mind through episodes 1-3. It goes through the episodes, not in full detail, but with how Fear felt (or at least how I thought she felt). Thanks for reading! [I rated this K for minor cursing]


**Fear's Story One-Shot**

I still remember the day I came out of the cube, or my other form. Once just a killing machine, I slaughtered thousands. The guilt built up within me though, forming a human consciousness. I was shipped across seas to a boy named Haruaki, a pervert, may I add. He touched me, yes. Standing there, nude, in the kitchen, eating a rice crack, he saw me, basked in the moonlight, my silver hair glowing.

Haruaki gave me a place I like to call, home.

The day she came. She, killer and hater of the Waas, who wanted _me_ to die. Not like I cared, at the time at least. I was just a burden to others. But his scream. His bloodcurdling _scream_ let everything loose. _Everything_.

"I'm going to hear you scream."

"And I can't wait!"

_Emulation, Start._

Mechanism number 28, Iron Maiden, was unleashed.

_Curse Calling!_

She tried to fight me, no, not me. She tried to fight_ Fear In Cube_, but that didn't work out so well for her. Mechanism number 8 began next, the Punishment Wheel. No matter how much pain I caused her, it didn't seem to bother her. It was what she was waiting for, apparently. Looking forward too. She wanted me to let out another amusing scream. _How cute, _I had thought. _She thinks _I'm _the one who's going to be screaming._ I could already feel the glee in my heart, starting to bun a laugh up my throat. A laugh of Fear In Cube, not Fear.

With stealth, she had managed to cut my cheek, but I didn't flinch. "Regarding the means of enjoying screams, I have hundreds more years' experience."

_"Scream."_

A terrifying grin- no smirk, crossed my face. There was guilt, hatred, all buried underneath it. But it just wouldn't show. My teeth flashed under the blood colored sky, as the air was filled with a sickening snap. She could only stare in horror, eyes wide in fear. Mechanism Number 3, the Guillotine had its blades covered in blood. It's teeth opened up, and Fear In Cube had gotten what she'd wished for.

A _scream._

_Oh how exciting,_ she had thought. _Lovely! _My face- her face, covered in the shadows of the night, fell to the side and _grinned_. Finally, the laugh reached the top of her throat. The burn. The hurt. The guilt. My mouth was on fire. Every sound, every wicked sound that came out of her mouth, disgusted me. My whole body was going to turn to ashes. At least, I wished it would. The flames licked up the sides of me, starting from my toes, reaching all the way to my head. My blood was burning. Heart pounding. It was what she lived for. Her sole purpose.

"Bitch! Bitch! How dare you? How dare you rape me like that? Bitch… Bitch… I'm going to kill you, crush you, and defile you!" I wasn't sure what quite happened then, but white bandages slipped out from the eerie woods and pulled her away. They moved like lightning. But jumped over the railing into the ocean. The ocean that was once saw rough and evil to me when I first saw it on television. Dark cold, once that I used to be. The way its waves smack along the shore, almost killing the sand, but somehow perfectly preserving it. The ocean was what Fear In Cube was, and represented.

That was when she attacked Haruaki. I had almost killed him. I hate to admit it, but if it weren't for Cow Tits helping him out and knocking my cube out of my hand, he would be dead right now.

She never would have disappeared.

The sea was cold. There was no way he would be coming. I'm just way to selfish, I guess. It was dark, and I could barely see. But I opened my eyes and looked up to the surface anyways. Was this some hope that I actually _wanted_ to stay? No, I'm just a burden. Meant to kill. What if I couldn't keep those chains back, and _she_ came out again? I have to just die. It'll keep Haruaki safe. Everyone safe.

My silver hair floated around me, protecting me like the walls of the castle I once slept for 100 years in.

_Just close your eyes now_, I thought. And so, I did. I let them stay shut for a little while. The endless darkness. The ocean. _I'm just returning to where I should be. And yet, I'm lonelier than I've ever been…_ Just as I started to give up all hope of _him _actually coming. I heard my name being called, a shout into the darkness. Then, everything went black.

"Warm…" I mumbled.

"A-Are you awake?"

"W-What are you…?!" He laughed.

"Anyway… Have you ever heard of proportionate height and weight? You're friggin' heavy."

_How rude!_ I thought.

"You called me heavy! Twice now!" I cried.

"When was the first time? Oh, when you first arrived…" Way to act like this isn't a big deal. It is to a woman! I don't want anyone to think I'm heavy… especially you…

"That's abusive when said to a lady! I'll…-" I cut off my sentence, knowing what I was about to say. _Curse you_.

"What are the chances? I'm angry, too." He managed to say that with a gentle smile on his face. But how? "I'll put a curse on you!"

"W-What?!" That's my thing! H-How dare he! He just loved to annoy me…

"I'll say it one more time. I'll put a curse on you. And my curse is horrible." W-What could possibly be so horrible? And what was wrong with my cheeks? Why are they burning? "So if you don't want to be cursed, don't talk." Wise ass. "The instant you say "Put me down!" or "Leave me alone," something terrible will happen to you."

"What'll happen?!" I was embarrassed. Even though I hate to admit it…

Then, he said the worst thing that could ever happen to a girl. The worst thing that could ever happen to me at least. Some I NEVER want to hear!.

"Your chest won't develop anymore."

_Is he trying to crush my dreams?!_

"What?!" My face was on fire at this point. Good thing I'm on his back so he can't exactly see me. _Just don't turn around please,_ I prayed. And oh great, he was _smirking._

"In the first place, your curse wouldn't work on me. So don't even bother." I hid my face into his back in defeat. _Why does he have this immortal-like power? It's no fair!_ "It's useless, so I think nothing of it when you threaten me. And I won't indulge your selfishness. Running away from home is out of the question." Home? Does he mean… that my home is with him now?

"No matter how many times you do it," he continues, "I'll bring you back. So prepare yourself." _He's killing me. Slowly and painfully, just like I killed all those people years ago. I'm just a torture machine. But can I really atone for my sins? Is my curse just something that'll never go away? Will I ever be human? I want to smile like them._

"You're cocky," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment, "For such a shameless brat."

"Sorry about that." He was apologizing with a smile on his face. Most people aren't like that, but it's Haruaki. He's not _most people_. So as my hangs hung loosely around his neck, I had an urge to tighten them. And I did.

_I want to be here. This is me showing you I want to stay for you, for the smiling people, my classmates, everyone. I want to smile too like everyone one day. And I will. Right? Because I have you by my side._

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stopped.

_Great, he took that as a sign that something was wrong, I guess. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. I'll apologize to the people I hurt, and I'll get to see their wonderful smiles. I hope they forgive me. But they're caring. They're not a monster like Fear In Cube, so they'll forgive me. I won't doubt them for a split second ever again._

"This is perfect. Just listen to what I have to say," I said.

"What do you have to say?"

"Right. If I don't do it right now, I'll loose my resolve." I took a deep breath to fill the moment of silence, and continued. "Haruaki," I spoke his name as stern and serious as I could muster, but also as gentle and understanding as possible. "I'm scared of screams." Was that actually _fear_ in my voice? How _ironic._ "To be more precise, I'm scared of the screams of someone close to me." I hope he understands. "If you were hurt again by someone like you were today and cried out, I might become myself again." And we don't want that to happen ever again. She'll stay caged up forever. The chains I build will never unlock, and they'll always stay tight. If they loosen, he'll be there to tighten them again. I just know it. "If you're going to abandon me, now's your chance." I hate saying this. I don't want him to leave me, I can't live without him, but I can't be selfish anymore. I hope he doesn't hear how broken my voice is, because that's how it's coming out.

"Why would you say that?" He spoke in an earnest tone that made me want to not leave him even more.

"Because I don't know! Do I have the right to be here? Do I have the right to have my curse broken and my sins absolved?" I answered these questions before to myself, I know I did. But I need to hear it from him, just to make sure they're right. Though, I feel as if I already know what he'll say…

"Look…" He started, "I don't remember saying anything about some "right" being required." I looked up at him, a small sound escaping my throat and my eyes widening in just the slightest.

_He cares._

"If you want to be here, you should stay. The important thing is whether you want to be here." Tears started to form in my eyes, and my cheeks, burning with embarrassment and annoyance before, now flushed in a beautiful cotton candy pink, as I shook my head to get rid of the tears and squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to counter that.

"Think you can make fun of me because you can't be cursed, huh?! I know a more direct curse that I can use against you!" I smiled and unlocked my hands from around his neck in a playful manner, before reattaching them where they belonged. I squeezed my legs even tighter around his waist, my eyes still sparkling like a kid in a candy store. "How's that?! Cold, right?! That's what you get! This way, I'll give you a curse called the cold…" I buried my face yet again into his back. I was going to cry, I just knew it. My voice was already breaking. I knew he heard it. I heard it. I knew he was smiling. Cocky bastard.

"That's pretty fearsome," He replied in yet again a wise ass way, "That's a curse that everyone gets once a year." He just loves to push my buttons.

No matter how much I pretend to hate him, puff out my cheeks in fake annoyance to cover a smile and my glistening eyes, Haruaki knows. He'll heal me, just like he promised. He'll keep that girl in, and together, we'll crush her. Haruaki is my home. He'll help me smile like the rest of them. He'll make me smile just like him.

**I would like to thank everyone who read this one-shot. This is my first piece of fanfiction ever, so constructive criticism is welcome!** **Hopefully, I'll write more fanfiction in the future, and I hope you'll view it! Thank you, again! **

***Small Note: Please don't mind my layout/ format. This is my first time uploading to this site, so i'm still working on that. Thanks!**


End file.
